hodgepodge
by BigFan4242
Summary: Random drabbles for each prompt of Huntbastian week.


**Prompt One: **first time, first date, first kiss, first anything

**an- **yikes this is terrible. i apologize in advance

**tw-** bondage..

* * *

Hunter Clarington isn't a sub. And he lets everyone and anyone get that straight before they do anything with him. He doesn't like to be the bottom, the bunt of things. As a boy with nothing but older siblings he's gotten sick of being at the bottom, at being the submissive one when he really had no choice. So he decided to change that. Maybe not in his life, the constant pranks and jokes made because of his age, but at least with sex he could force himself to stand a bit taller and take a bit more control. Hunter was never a sub, nor was he a bottom. He didn't beg, others begged for him while I pushed himself into the lucky person who oh so got the chance to get a piece of Clarington meat.

But there were exceptions to things, exceptions to everything. And Hunter was seeing that as he sat on Sebastian's bed, hands tied behind his back and his feet still holding a tight knot. He eyeballed around for Sebastian, waiting for the boy to come out of the bathroom as he squirmed his wrists against the bonds. Boy scouts Smythe had mentioned as he smiled weakly. No wonder why he learned to tie the knots so fast and so damn well.

Somehow Sebastian had gotten him into a ball gag, for whatever reason why he had it as he could feel Sebastian's hands at his cock, hands moving around to just barely press the skin past Hunter's underwear as Sebastian kissed his face, his jawline. The boy's lips moved to kiss his neck, sucking gently at some points where his teeth grated against the skin [but only on the parts you couldn't see]. He could hear the suction of Sebastian's mouth as he made each kiss, a delicate yet soft popping sound as he traveled from his forehead to down to under Hunter's belly button, letting his tongue touch his naval first, then going to Hunter's cock.

"Mmm, I see you're already ready." Sebastian chimed as he pressed against the large bump in Hunter's underwear. Sebastian kissed him there and Hunter felt shivers down his spine as Sebastian's fingers moved to slip his underwear to his ankles, his already throbbing cock in front of Sebastian as he kissed the tip, hand gliding near as he began to stroke at a slow pace accelerating to a more faster pace as the time continued.

He put his mouth inside first sucking the tip to get him going, already feeling something come, "Hold up big boy, this is only the beginning." he laughed before going down to move Hunter's cock against his throat until the entire thing was inside as he sucked hard, head bobbing up and down at the same pace Sebastian had moved his hands. Hunter moved his body to the movement, reaching closer as he attempted to move his hips past his tied up hands and thrust against Sebastian's mouth. He could feel the moan against the gag dying to come out, Hunter wishing he could talk, say something. Say a command, a compliment. Just something to Sebastian to tell him how much he was enjoying this.

But Sebastian understood and went faster, harder than before. He could see it in the glazed look on Hunter's eyes he was ready to come and wanting to wait Sebastian had let go, licked the tip of Hunter's cock and went back to kissing him around his face much to Hunter's dismay.

"Mm geing to cmme." he mumbled and Sebastian laughed rolling his eyes. He kissed him again against his nose before moving away from Hunter to go back to his cabinet, soon getting out a nice little dildo, ten inches to be exact, ready to be used for that night. He noticed Hunter's eyes grown wide at the sight of the toy and chuckling Sebastian stuck it into his mouth, lips curled against it as he turned it onto the first level of vibration.

"Ready babe? Tell me when you're not ready, just give me a head shake and I'll stop." safety was Sebastian's main priority, and he wasn't going to do anything Hunter wasn't okay with. But Hunter didn't seem to be saying no as Sebastian move the dildo against his bottom, hands soaking in to stretch it out a bit before he let his tongue roll against his hole, "That tastes hot." he muttered as he saw Hunter's eyes close, his body inching towards Sebastian's as he realized he wanted more. He took another lick, his tongue flicking against the boy's bottom before he made his lips match the shape of the boy's hole, sucking gently. He could hear Hunter's whimpers from behind the gag, and being able to see his dominant boyfriend in this state had made Sebastian smirk.

Seeing he was ready Sebastian went in fast, already sticking a good 6 inches into the guy as he pushed the buttons to turn it to a shaking level of 5. Hunter's whimpering had gotten louder and worried Sebastian furrowed an eyebrow to him as Hunter looked back, nodding his head, not shaking it, as Sebastian kissed his forehead moving back to release his gag.

Sliding his boxers out Sebastian teased, "Don't get used to it, your mouth will be filled soon enough." he grinned as he sat on the bed turning Hunter back onto his stomach, hands gripping his hair as he moved his head to his lap, "Master Smythe says you'll suck his cock, and you'll suck it so good he comes."

"And what happens if I don't?" Hunter asked laughing as Sebastian , still smirking, excitedly twisted the levels higher onto the dildo's remote to a 7. Hunter yelped and looking back to Sebastian moved closer to his member, opening his mouth wide as Sebastian pushed his head back down before Hunter had a warning. He let his hand travel down the boy's hair as he gripped the strands of Hunter's head pushing him forward Hunter's mouth moved as he consumed Sebastian's cock, though he was still relatively new and his reflexes had let Sebastian move to give Hunter some time to breathe before going back in, letting his tongue coat against the boy's dick as his ass was being consumed by the dildo's vibrating.

He went a little harder at the sucking, lips curled as he kept going. Sucking harder and harder. Sebastian smiled as he studied Hunter, studied the way he looked. Studied the way his eyes fluttered when he took a little more in, then popped up when he let go for a reaction. The way he smiled every once when Sebastian smiled. He liked noticing those little details.

Feeling a jolt Sebastian had gripped Hunter's head a little tighter and coming into his mouth let out a loud scream. He gripped the bed sheets and soon the hot liquid entered Hunter's mouth, dripping from his lips. Sebastian looked down to smile at Hunter as Hunter himself felt himself slowly come from the feeling of the dildo, body shaking as Sebastian decided to get off of Hunter and take off the dildo, moving behind him inserting his ow inside of the boy.

And it was unexpected sure, but Hunter loved it nonetheless as his boyfriend rode him. His cock inside of his ass Hunter let his head lay on the bed, cheek to the sheets as Sebastian kept riding him, harder and harder until he closed his eyes again unsure to contain himself. Sebastian grabbed his shoulder, for balance almost as he continued to pound against him, harder and harder that he was hitting his prostrated.

"I love you." Sebastian began, "I love you so much." he kept saying it, like a prayer almost as Hunter nodded his head trying to mouth the words but only coming through with letters. He clenched his teeth as Sebastian kept going, only every once begging for a harder, a little bit harder. Who knew he'd be the one begging this time.

Finally Sebastian stopped, and coming into Hunter one more let a load of come into the boy's ass. Kissing the back of his neck fast before turning Hunter around, "Babe are you gonna come?" he asked as he looked down to Hunter's throbbing penis as Hunter node, "I'll help you."

He grabbed his cock and with a few fast movements Sebastian had gotten Hunter to come, a loud scream that almost echoed through Dalton escaping his mouth. Sebastian laughed as the come fell, him on his knees in front of Hunter as he tried to get it into his mouth, some of it against his face but nonetheless nearby. Sebastian licked off the remnants off Hunter's body and kissing upwards against moved to kiss his lips, the kiss long and hard. He slid his fingers against the knots he made and undoing them gave Hunter the freedom to move again as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist pressing their foreheads together.

"I told you you'd have fun." Sebastian smirked as Hunter chuckled, "I told you'd love it."

"I have to admit you're a good top." Hunter replied before kissing Sebastian's cheek, "It was fun, maybe I'll let you do it again If you're lucky I mean."

Sebastian laughed, "I'll be ready." he told him before kissing Hunter again, "Now why don't we get some sleep before class tomorrow. Right now I just want to snuggle you until tomorrow morning."

Agreeing to this Hunter said nothing and hugged Sebastian a bit tighter pulling them towards the pillows. He smiled being able to move his hands, his legs as Hunter pulled his blanket towards them, hand still wrapped Sebastian as he intertwined their legs nuzzling Sebastian against his chest.

"I really do love you Hunter." Sebastian said as Hunter looked down, "I know we usually just joke when we say it but I do love you, more than anything in the world."

Hunter nodded his head kissed Sebastian's forehead, "Me too babe, more than anything in the world.


End file.
